Deseo Prohibido
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Desear a alguien no es ninguno pecado, pero si despierta cierto deseo por otra mujer que no es la tuya. Eso si puede llegar a ser un grave pecado. Vegeta se siente atraído y no por Bulma, si no por la sobrina del idiota de Kakarotto. Todo empezó como un juego para torturar a Kakarotto, pero el gran principie Saiyan cayo en su propio juego ¿Como saldrá de esta? Oc/Vegeta


Buenas a todos…

Pues como se pueden dar cuenta este es un OC/Vegeta. Hace un tiempo que tenía el deseo de escribir un OCxVegeta y Se me ha dado la oportunidad de escribir uno de estos, así que como ven yo me he puesto como tarea el hacer uno de estos. Es una historia que hace ratos que tenía en mente y pues espero la disfruten, les agrade.

**AVISO: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, ninguna de sus sagas y mucho menos sus personajes, el único personaje de mi propiedad vendría a ser _Tora _y su madre_ Tara_. Hago esta historia con fines de entretener al lector…

**LA SOBRINA DE KAKAROTTO**

**1 DE FEBRERO DEL AÑO 767**

En la casa de los Son se respiraba tranquilidad, aunque cada vez más se acercaba el día en el que aparecerían los Androides. Simplemente lo ignoraban y a la vez le daban la importancia que se merecía. De repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo, además se pudo sentir como el suelo tembló. Algo acababa de aterrizar, Gohan salió corriendo de casa, dejando de lado sus tareas ya que algo más interesante aterrizo cerca de su casa. Gokú lo siguió y fue como los dos fueron a parar en una de las montañas Paozu. Fueron hacía donde el humo venía, los siguiente que vieron fue una de las naves de Saiyan, esta nava se fue abriendo dejando ver a una niña. Se podría decir que era la edad de Gohan.

Lo sorprendente en este caso es que aquella niña venía en una de esas naves, aparte se pudo notar aquella armadura con la que vino alguna vez Raditz, Nappa y finalmente Vegeta. La cola eso les completo de responder su pregunta, era obvio que esa niña era una Saiyan. La pequeña miraba de pies a cabeza a estos dos, poso sus ojos cafés sobre Gokú y lo reconoció en ese preciso instante — ¿Kakarotto? — se digno a preguntar, la pequeña castaña. Gohan recordó que Vegeta siempre llamaba a su padre de esa manera o bien le decía insecto, estúpido, inútil… Volviendo al tema — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Tora... Hija de Raditz, tú debes de ser el hermano menor de mi padre ¿Kakarotto? — Pestañea tres veces, esperando alguna reacción y así fue — ¡¿QUEEEE?! — gritaron los dos chicos, bastante sorprendidos por aquella gran revelación, casi la mandíbula le llegaba al suelo a Gokú y a Gohan.

Gokú ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con aquella pequeña, era su sobrina, si lo era. Él había tenido que matar a su hermano mayor, hace nos años pues ante todo tuvo que defender a Gohan y ahora aparecía de la nada aquella niña, hija de su hermano, que demonios pasaba aquí… Tuvo que llevar a la pequeña, a la fuerza, marchando de nuevo a su casa. Llegaron y Gohan le contó a su madre sobre su hallazgo, sobre que tenía una prima, sobre que era tía y sobre que esta viviría con ellos. Milk al inició se desmayo pero luego finalmente acepto la situación ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

**16 DE MARZO DEL AÑO 773**

Era un día soleado. Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que llego Tora, si, ese era el nombre de aquella pequeña que ahora simplemente era toda una señorita. No era la típica señorita educada y amable. Para empezar era una Saiyajin de sangre pura, pues su madre también era una Saiyajin al igual que su padre. En estos años había aumentado su ki de sobremanera, dejando en claro que era toda una Saiyan. Se encontraba tirada sobre el pasto mirando el cielo azul — ¡TORAAAAA! — Se escucho un gran grito, era nada más y nada menos que Goten el cual corría hacía ella —Te reto a pelear— dijo un Goten con una seriedad sorprendente, lo que provoco que Tora comenzara a reír. Goten no comprendía el porqué demonios se estaba burlando — ¡Hey! Hablo en serio — Comento un sonrojado Goten, el cual miraba al suelo.

Tora paro de reír poco a poco. Dio un corto suspiro para luego alzar la ceja, cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño — No — fue lo que respondió la castaña, de la manera más tranquila mientras un Goten hacía un gran puchero — Para empezar ¿Has hecho tus tareas? — Un enorme silencio fue lo que le respondió a Tora — Vete al diablo enano — dijo algo molesta. Una de las cosas que odiaba Tora era la irresponsabilidad, además Milk le había dicho que si llegaba a entrenar o tener alguna pelea de esas "salvajes" su hijo ya tendría que haber terminado sus tareas y haber estudiado.

De un momento a otro llego Gohan el cual hizo presencia de como Tora tenía a Goten haciendo sus tareas. Sonrió un poco divertido al ver la cara de asesina que tenía Tora, además del rostro de miedo que poseía Goten. Si, Tora llegaba a ser realmente tenebrosa cuando lo deseaba — He llegado — Tora vio a Gohan y dejo esa mirada asesina — Bienvenido… Dime ¿Ya tienes novia? — Gohan por poco se atragantaba por aquella pregunta tan estúpidamente directa — ¡No! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — respondió y a la vez formulo una pregunta, un nervioso y sonrojado Gohan. Mientras Tora comenzaba a reír junto con Goten — Goten… Termina esa tarea, hablo en serio— Mirada amenazadora.

Gohan luego de insultar a Tora en todos los dialectos posibles, se marcho a su habitación. Él no tenía novia por la simple razón de que gustaba de su prima. Desde que llego fue feliz, la pasaba siempre bien y se entretenía en todas las maneras posibles. Tora era la chica que siempre espero conocer. Ella era la única que lo comprendía, además del Señor Piccolo, pero ella era una Saiyajin al igual que el. Su padre había muerto en la pelea contra Cell. Así que ellos dos quedaron además de Vegeta, el cual siempre los ignoraba, les decía "Estúpidos mocosos" y otro Saiyajin en ese tiempo, era Trunks. Pero era un bebe, el bebe no iba a comprenderle, además lo verían raro.

Tora ya se encontraba entretenida entrenando con Goten. Cuando de repente Milk salió a llamarlos, bueno a Goten, Tora fue por simple curiosidad y por no quedarse sola haciendo nada. Milk sostenía el teléfono el cual paso a Goten, este comenzó a conversar — Si, si, por supuesto que puedo ir a tu casa— dijo un emocionado Goten — Será fantástico, una tarde chicos— Tora escuchaba aquello — Bien llevaré a la idiota de Tora — Tora miro mal a Goten — ¿Para qué quieres que la lleve? — Tora no golpeo a Goten por querer saber por qué demonios quería que la llevasen — Si, tiene pelotas— allí se pregunto de que pelotas hablaba, además de que tenía una cara de "What The Fuck" — Si, le rebotan y son grandes... Lo juro a veces duermo sobre ellas— Goten sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y el teléfono cayó al suelo… Quien sabe que le sucedió al menor de la familia Son.

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA ~**

Trunks se encontraba bastante aburrido, así que tomo su teléfono y le marco a su amigo de infancia, Goten. Le contestaron luego 3 "pee" era la madre de Goten — ¿Esta Goten? — pregunto el jovencito. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos y luego escucho la voz de Goten, su amigo — Hola Goten, ¿Puedes venir hoy a mi casa? — Obtuvo su respuesta — Podremos entrenar, ya sabes un tarde de chicos— dio un suspiro y de repente recordó a la linda prima de Goten, así que sonrió realmente feliz — ¿Oye podrías traer a tu prima? — Pregunto Trunks, sin imaginar tampoco que una interesada Bulma se paró a escuchar la conversación en la otra línea — Genial, hey Goten ¿Tu prima tiene senos? — Pregunto de lo más tranquilo, escucho la respuesta ajena y dio un suspiro aún más ansioso por ver a la prima de Goten — Deben ser muy cómodos y deben de rebotar— Escucho la ultima respuesta de Goten y luego un grito, además del sonido de un golpe, se escucho un silencio aterrador.

Bulma estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos, además de su boca. Su pequeño bebe hablando de Senos. Que pasaba aquí, quien estaba pervirtiendo a su pequeño. Dio un largo suspiro dejando eso y marchando a la cocina, para hacer la merienda de esos dos pequeños, además de Tora, por lo que escucho apostaría que la chica estaba dando un buen castigo a Goten. Termino las meriendas y de repente entro Vegeta, con su cara de amargado inolvidable. El hombre solo se acerco quitando la merienda que había preparado, la cual termino tragando —Mono estúpido eso no era para ti— susurro una molesta Bulma, la cual estaba a punto de darle con la bandeja en la cabeza — ¿Crees que me importa de quien era? — respondió un molesto Vegeta. El cual luego se marcho, dejando a Bulma con un tic en el ojo derecho, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Luego de una hora de castigo para Goten, Tora decidió que lo llevaría a ver al irrespetuoso de Trunks. Se marcharon y llegaron sin problema —Como siempre te he ganado— Dijo una sonriente Tora, mientras Goten le miro mal —Si claro, después de la golpiza que me has dado— susurro bajito, el pequeño. De repente se encontraron con Vegeta el cual solo les dedico una corta mirada, principalmente a Tora, la estudio de manera rápida y luego marcho a la Cámara De Gravedad. Goten no pudo evitar tomar de la mano a Tora, porque tuvo miedo —Eres una nenaza— dijo riendo y correspondiendo al ser tomada de la mano. Tora dio un vistazo a la Cámara de Gravedad, ese tipo era insoportable y pensar que fue el jefe de su padre. Dejando a Vegeta de lado, se paso esa tarde jugando y cuidando de esos pequeños. A veces pensaba que era la niñera oficial de esos dos.

Bueno fin del primer capítulo. Espero les haya agradado y cualquier Halago, Consejo, Queja, Tomazos, Aplausos. Lo pueden dar en los comentarios, espero su opinión de esto y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
